The present invention relates to slippers, and more particularly to slippers of the scuff or ballerina type.
In the prior art, slippers of this type have employed a wrap which comprises a strip of material extending around the sole of the slipper. The wrap is pulled down by a side laster machine. The use of a stiffener such as a relatively rigid board is required in such slippers to enable the wrap to be properly pulled down. The stiffener causes the finished slipper to be stiff and difficult to flex and also results in an unattractive square or boxy look. Furthermore, when the wrap is pulled down, it compresses the cushioning material of the slipper, resulting in a reduced cushioning effect in use and a flattened appearance when not in use.
Such prior art constructions also incorporate the undesirable feature of a vertical seam disposed on the sole of the slipper adjacent the instep. Additionally, binding is used to cover some seams, and this binding makes the slipper appear to be wider than it actually is.